Unexpected gift
by ania2liz
Summary: This story takes place some time after What Kate did. After their kiss everything has changed. But are Kate and Jack ready for what the future holds?
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! This is my first (and hopefully not last) fanfic. I've been thinking about writing a fanfic for some time but I've never had heart and courage to do so. But when I started watching "Lost" and fell in love with it, I've finally decided to join all those people out there who share their talent and feelings about this series, and write wonderful Lost fanfiction. I hope you'll enjoy it and please forgive me my mistakes as I'm Polish and English isn't my mother tongue.

The story takes place about a couple of weeks after the episode "What Kate did".

* * *

**Unexpected gift**

**Prologue**

It was late afternoon. The sun was slowly sinking below the horizon, covering the sky with a vast array of colours. A light breeze came off the ocean.

Jack was catching the last rays of the sun, admiring this extraordinary spectacle. It was one of those rare moments that he didn't have to trouble about the shortage of food and water, the dangerous monster hiding in the darkness of the jungle or the mysterious others. He could just sit alone and think. People were slowly preparing to make fires for the night.

'It's funny', Jack thought, 'how all this turned out. It's been almost three months since the crash and things seemed to get back to normal. Well, at least as 'normal' as it can be' he chuckled to himself.

So much has happened during the past weeks. Some people decided to return to the beach, while others moved to the caves (including Sawyer). The newcomers from the tail section have been finally accepted although some of the survivors had doubts about Ana Lucia. Locke went on hunting boars and trying to solve the mysteries of the hatch.

Jack smiled as he saw Charlie who unsuccessfully tried to calm Aaron by making faces. Claire was preparing dinner for the three of them and she looked very pleased. So did Charlie. They seemed to be very happy together.

Happiness. It reminded him of Kate and the day when they finally kissed for the first time. It was when he found her in the jungle horrified and convinced that she was going crazy. He tried to console her, to tell her she was not alone and then it happened. He didn't know who initiated the kiss – him or her but the fact is the he didn't hold back anymore. This kiss made all his feelings for Kate come to light, he didn't have to hide them anymore. He wanted to tell her about his affection but she broke the kiss and run away.

Jack was afraid that the whole situation was only the outcome of the unstable condition she was in. However, that evening she came and confided in him. She told him everything – about her past, about her initial crime, her friend who got shot while he was helping her and the black horse that she saw on the island. That day everything has changed. She finally trusted him enough to let him in on her secrets. They both finally realised what they mean to each other and it led them to their first night together. From that day Jack and Kate decided to move in together and started living in the beach.

Jack still couldn't believe his luck. He couldn't believe that Kate chose him and not Sawyer who always claimed that there was a connection between them. However, Jack and Kate were linked by a bond that was much stronger; one that cannot be broken easily.

Jack smiled while he was thinking about all of this. He knew that Kate should be here soon - she went to the jungle to pick up some fruit and said she'd be back in the late afternoon. Normally he would freak that she went there alone but this time Hurley offered to go and help her.

Just as Jack was day-dreaming about Kate, he heard some voices coming from the jungle and then two figures – one tall and slender, the other shorter and loaded with plenty of fruit.

It was Kate and Hurley. As they came closer, he could make out what they were talking about.

"Hurley, it's nothing. Don't bother about me", said Kate, "You should let me carry at least some of the fruit."

"It's nothing? How can you say it was nothing?" Hugo exclaimed. "You freaked me out, I didn't know what to do."

"Hey, what happened?" asked Jack as he joined them.

"Dude! You won't believe it. She passer out in the jungle and she keeps saying it was nothing."

"What? Hate you're okay?" Jack asked with concern touching her arm.

"Jack, I'm fine." Kate answered with stern look in her eyes. "I was tired and didn't drink or eat much, that's why I felt weak but now I feel better."

"I don't think so, you look pale. You should rest and eat something." said Jack.

"Yeah, he's right" said Hurley as he was getting hungry with each passing minute.

"I told you both that I'm fine so don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." She said bluntly and rushed toward their tent.

"Kate!" Jack called after her but she didn't react.

"Dude! What happened to her? She has never acted in this way."

"Yeah, I wish I knew."

"Well, I'd better get this food and start preparing something to eat. Bye." said Hurley.

"Bye." Jack sighed deeply.

Many thoughts were flowing through his mind as he tried to find out why Kate had behaved in that way.

* * *

**So what do you think? Tell me if you liked it or not.**

**Next chapters soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'd like to thank you all for your reviews. As I'm a novice writer I really needed them. I hope you'll like this chapter too. Sorry if they're too short.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was dark already and the sky sparkled with thousands of brilliant stars.

Jack was still sitting in front of the ocean and was eating some fruit. Kate came out of the tent and slowly approached him. She tentatively sat down and glanced at him.

"Have some", Jack said handing her a fruit.

"Thanks", said Kate as she eagerly took the offered piece of mango.

"Are you okay?", he asked her anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm okay now." Kate smiled sheepishly. It was her Jack. No matter what, he was always concerned about her safety and well-being.

"I'm sorry Jack. I shouldn't have acted like that." she apologised.

"So why have you?" he asked.

"I think I was angry." she sighed. He looked at her puzzled.

"I was angry at the idea that I'm not capable of doing everything myself. I still haven't got used to the fact that you're taking care of me and you'd help me whenever I was in need."

Jack cuddled her nearer and kissed her forehead.

"Kate, I know it may be difficult for you but nobody's perfect. Nobody can do everything by themselves; we all depend on others. And as far as my taking care of you is concerned", he smiled, "you'd better get used to it because I'm not going to stop doing it. Not now and not ever." he whispered.

"I love you Kate Austen, don't you ever forget about it."

Kate sat there extremely touched. Jack's speech captured her heart and made her fall in love with him all over again. As if by magic he always knew how to lift her spirits and make her feel better.

Her eyes sparkled with tears. Kate choked back the tears as she tried to speak.

"I love you too Jack."

They glared at each other and smiled. Jack slowly put his hand on her cheek and gently caressed it. Kate closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheek. He wiped it with his thumb and kissed her tenderly. She returned his kiss with passion. He was caressing her back as his kiss deepened and became hungrier. Finally, they broke the gasping for breath.

"Kate, I think we should continue this in the tent." Jack stated.

She raised her eyebrows in mock amazement. "Why, doctor Shepard, would you want to leave this beautiful place and go inside the tent?" There was a note of amusement in her voice.

"Because, Miss Austen, I would say that what I'm intending to do is quite private unless you want to make a show in front of all those people…" he played along.

Kate looked up at the people. They were sitting around the fires. They were eating, talking, joking and laughing. Hurley was handing out the food. He looked up at Kate and smiled. Kate giggled.

"I think that this time you're right", she said, "Although, probably they would be very interested in that show. They don't have much entertainment, you know." she joked.

Jack laughed. "Come on" he raised and helped her to stand up.

She took his hand; their fingers intertwined. Slowly they walked to their tent.

As soon as they disappeared inside, Hurley spoke up.

"Dude, you think everything's okay between the two of them?"

"I think everything's even more than okay." Charlie replied and they both smiled.

* * *

**So, what about this one?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks for all reviews. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update - my semester break ended and I don't have the same amount of free time:(**

**This chapter is dedicated to EternalConfusion (it's longer, isn't it?)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Next morning came. Jack woke up as the showed through a slightly open tent. He got up slowly trying not to wake up Kate. He put on his clothes and went outside to look for something that they could eat for breakfast.

It was quiet on the beach. Most people were still sleeping. He took two bottles of water and a couple of papayas, and came back inside. Kate was still sleeping peacefully. She curled up and lay on her side. Waves of her shiny maroon hair glittered in the sunlight. She looked absolutely admirable. Her skin glowed, making her look like a heavenly creature.

He was standing there for some time studying her features when she chuckled with amusement and opened her eyes.

"What are you doing, Jack?"

"Nothing, just watching you", he replied.

She smiled. "And what do you think?"

He set down the food and water, and sat on their makeshift bed. He took her hand and looked intently in her eyes.

"You're the most amazing woman I've ever met", he declared. In his eyes she could see the unconditional love. She blushed.

Slowly he bent down and gently brushed her lips. She responded eagerly.

"Mhmm, I can definitely get used to your waking up methods", she moaned.

Just as he was about to reply, a rumour on the beach could be heard.

"Where's Jack? Jack!" somebody shouted.

"Stay here. I'll see what's happening", Jack said and went outside.

"Jack! Jack!" Claire was frantically shouting and crying at the same time.

"Claire, calm down. What's happened?" he asked her.

By this time people were coming closer and gathered around a shaking Claire.

"It's Charlie. I don't know where he is." she cried.

Jack asked her to tell him everything from the beginning.

"I woke up cause I was going to feed Aaron and there was no sign of Charlie. I know something bad must have happened!" she started crying again.

"Claire, listen to me. You have to calm down and stop worrying." he said soothingly.

"You have to look after your son. He needs you now." he stated and looked at Aaron cuddled in Sun's arms.

"Yeah, you're right." She reluctantly agreed.

"I promise you that I'll go to the jungle and find him." said Jack and was startled by somebody from behind.

"I'm going with you."

He turned around surprised and was faced with Kate.

"Kate, you can't…"

"Don't start that again, Jack." she interrupted him. "I want to help too." she announced.

"You may stay here and help Claire."

His words fuelled her anger.

"Who do you think you are, Jack? That you can tell me what I can or can't do? she shouted.

He couldn't believe it. Ten minutes ago she was in high spirits and now she was trembling with anger.

"Kate, calm down…" he said as he went towards her.

Suddenly, she felt dizzy. The whole world started spinning around her. Her legs started shaking and she was feeling that she's going to faint. Fortunately, Jack caught her before she would land on the sand. He took her in his arms and lifted her. Then quickly he carried her and placed her carefully on a blanket in the shadow of a large palm.

"Kate, Kate, wake up!" Jack said with growing alarm. "Open your eyes, Kate."

Very slowly she tried to open her eyes and blinked in the bright sunlight.

Jack sighed with relief.

Kate tried to rise but Jack motioned for her to stay down.

"Don't sit up. You too weak." he spoke softly.

"What happened?" she asked weakly.

"You fainted." he replied. "Here, drink this slowly" he said and gave her a bottle of water.

"You're probably dehydrated and you haven't eaten anything since yesterday evening."

"Do you have any other ailments?" he asked her deeply concerned.

She hesitated for a moment. "No, I don't have any." She darted her eyes at a nearest tree.

"In that case, you have to eat properly and drink a lot of water."

"Yeah, I know but…" she didn't finish her sentence as loud shouts could be heard.

"Jack! We've got him! We've found Charlie!" It was Locke along with some other men. He was supporting Charlie who seemed to have an injured leg.

Claire came to him immediately.

"What happened to you, Charlie? I was worried sick about you."

"Oh, nothing, I've had a rendezvous with a boar." he uttered with a sarcasm.

"Must've been pretty painful. You were rejected?" added Hurley.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." responded Charlie.

Jack was confused. He knew that he should go and help Charlie but on the other hand he didn't want to leave Kate.

She met his gaze.

"Go, Jack. Charlie needs your help." she told him.

"Are you sure?" he was still hesitating.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I feel much better now." she smiled faintly.

"Don't worry, Jack. I'll stay with Kate." offered Rose.

"Okay, but if anything happens I want you to call me; I'll be right there."

"Of course." Rose agreed.

He glanced quickly at Kate, then turned around and went toward the place where Charlie had been placed.

"Thank you, Rose. But you don't have to sit here with me." said Kate and rose a little.

Rose smiled and sat down.

"Oh no, I needed to rest myself. Besides, I promised Jack that I'd watch over you. He would never forgive me if anything happened to you or the baby." she stated.

Kate stared at her in disbelief.

"What did you say?"

"I know, Kate."

"What?"

"I know that you're pregnant." Rose spoke in a soft voice.

Kate let out a deep sigh.

"How did you guess?" she asked her.

"I used to be a nurse once."

Kate suddenly looked pale and drawn. Rose glanced at Jack who was treating Charlie.

"Did you told Jack?"

Kate shook her head.

"It's okay. I know you're scared." Rose said in a soothing voice.

Kate stared at her blankly.

"You have no idea how I feel." Kate replied, her eyes full of tears.

"Trust me, I know exactly how you feel. I was in your place many years ago." she hung her head sadly.

"What happened?" Kate asked cautiously.

"I was a young girl. I just finished high school which wasn't easy for a black girl from a poor family. My parents always wanted me to have a better life, they belied that only education will guarantee me this. So since the beginning of primary school I learnt very hard. I didn't have much friends, never went to a party."

She went on. "And then I met Bernard. It was love at first sight. We had a bond that allowed us to know what the other one was thinking."

Kate smiled and gazed dreamily at the ocean.

"Everything seemed perfect until my parents met him. They couldn't believe that a relationship between a black girl and a white boy would last. So they forbade me from meeting him. But I was convinced that it was true love; a king of love that happens only once in a lifetime."

"So what did you do?" asked Kate.

"I never stopped seeing him. Deep inside I still had a glimmer of hope that everything would be fine."

"One day I found out that I was pregnant. I was scared, terrified but most of all happy. I thought that once my father learns the news, he wouldn't stand in the way of our happiness and give us his blessing. How stupid I was!"

"When I told him, he became furious. He told me that because of this baby I won't go to university and I'd waste my life, and end up as a housewife. So he forced me to go to the doctor and take care of it. I was so scared that I did what he told me." Rose cried.

"Did Bernard…?" Kate asked desperately fighting back the tears.

"No, I never told him." Rose replied.

Kate sat there completely dumbfounded. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"When it finally dawned on me what have I done, I left home and went with Bernard to New York; we got married. It was hard but we made it work out. The only thing that was missing was a baby. Although we tried, we couldn't have children and then I realised my mistake."

"A child, as unexpected as it may be, is a gift from God, Kate and you should be grateful that you are allowed to experience this happiness. Everything's going to be okay. I feel it." she added.

Her voice shook with emotion.

"Thank you, Rose." Kate smiled broadly and hugged her tightly.

"I'd like to give you one last advice – tell Jack as soon as possible. He deserves to know."

"Okay. I'll try to do this." Kate whispered.

They both smiled and sat in silence watching huge waves breaking on the shore.

* * *

**What do you think about this chapter?**

**Did you like it or not?**


	4. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! First of all I want to apologise for not updating this story. I think I've experienced the longest writer's block ever... Anyway, the story continues. Next chapter will be here in a couple of days, don't worryit's already written. As always your reviews are more than welcome.

**Chapter 3**

A couple of days have passed.

Kate was sitting alone in her favourite spot on the beach. She realised that lately she could sit there for hours, just gazing into space. She was contemplating her relationship with Jack and everything that has happened since the crash. The moment when they met, stitching Jack's back, their growing bondage, the cave-in and her great relief that Jack was safe, their dangerous expedition to the Black Rock to find dynamite, and finally their kiss. She grinned at this memory. She remembered very well how she felt then, when she kissed Jack and he kissed her back passionately. Since that fateful day nothing was the same.

Their situation changed, they became a couple. And now the situation changed again. She was expecting a baby. Her fellow castaways would consider her brave, courageous after she wasn't afraid of going into the jungle to hunt boar. However, this situation was totally new to her. She was scared, hell terrified. She didn't know what to expect. She was sure that she wanted this baby so much but she didn't know what would be Jack's reaction when he finds out. She was also nervous about the idea of becoming a mother. What kind of mother would she become? She has never experienced this feeling when somebody totally depended on you. She has never thought about it in the past because she was constantly on the run. But now, the time has come. Time for slowing and settling down. As she was sitting there lost in thought, she instinctively put her hand on her belly.

"Hello, Kate." said a soft and quiet voice with a Korean accent.

Kate turned around startled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Sun apologised sincerely.

"Hey Sun. Don't apologise, that's OK. I was thinking and I didn't hear you." she said and smiled weakly.

Sun seated herself next to Kate.

"I worry about you, Kate. You seem to be different." Sun stated. "You are so distant. Everyone noticed this. And when you fainted three days ago, we were all very worried."

"You don't need to worry about me. I know that I wasn't myself lately." Kate sighed deeply. "But I think that it will pass soon. And this fainting…" she hesitated "I must have caught a flu or something." she said looking onto the ocean.

"Oh, a flu?" Sun was surprised. "I hope that you'll get better and things get back to normal." she added.

"I hope so too." said Kate meeting her gaze.

At the same time Jack came to them from the other side of the beach.

"Hey," he said coming closer to them.

"Hello, Jack." Sun greeted him. "I'd better get going, Jin will worry about me. Bye." she said with a knowing smile and walked off slowly toward the jungle.

"Hey, yourself." Kate responded enthusiastically grinning.

"Where were you this morning?" she asked him.

Jack looked at her conspicuously. "Why are you suddenly so curious? Are you jealous that I could be talking to some awesome, sexy girl who has the hots for me?" he questioned her trying to keep a straight face.

Kate chuckled. "Me – jealous? Trust me, if I were jealous you'd know it." she stated. They both smiled as they remembered their conversation in the jungle the day they found the caves.

"Besides, you're not this type of a man." she added giggling.

"I'm a type of man who knows that the only awesome, sexy girl who has the hots for me is you." he declared looking in her eyes lovingly.

His passionate speech took her breath away. She sat there smiling, wiping tears from her eyes. He moved closer to her and stopped inches from her.

"So, what do you say now?" Jack spoke in a husky voice.

"I love you, Jack. I love you so much." Kate whispered softly through her tears. Slowly she closed the distance between them and gently brushed her lips against his. He eagerly responded. She wanted to savour every passing second.

When both of them were starting to be completely lost in each other, Kate remembered something.

"Mhmm Jack, so where were you this morning?" she asked him again.

Jack grinned. "You won't give up, will you? Ok, I'll tell you. I was at the caves. Someone fell off a tree and broke his leg."

Kate looked at him questionably.

"No, it wasn't Sawyer. It was someone else." he stated. "Fortunately, it wasn't very bad." he added.

It was truly amazing that they knew each other so well and they knew what the other one was thinking without words.

"Anyway," he went on, "when I finished treating him, I went back to the camp and you weren't there. I learnt from Claire that you came here again." He paused for a moment. Only the ocean and birds' voices could be heard.

"Kate we need to talk. Something's wrong, I know it." He observed. She dropped her gaze.

"Kate, please. Tell me what's wrong. Don't shut me out." he pleaded. For a moment she sat there without saying anything. He gently touched her arm.

Then she jerked her head up to look at him.

"Okay, Jack. I'll tell you but not here. Can we go for a short walk?" she said sadly.

Jack saw how it, whatever it was, was difficult for her to cope with. So he agreed. He got up and helped Kate to her feet. She smiled a bit. They took their backpacks and headed for the tree line together.

It was one of those days when although it was quite late, it was hot and getting hotter with every minute. The air was still and heavy. Jack and Kate continued their trek through the jungle. She was nervously striding ahead of him. Jack had to quicken his pace in order to keep up with her.

"Kate! Why are you running like this?" he asked her but she gave no answer. "Kate, please stop. We were supposed to talk." he begged her hoping that this time she'd open up to him.

Finally, she stopped but she remained on her place. When she turned around hesitantly and faced him, Jack became instantly worried. She didn't look good. In fact, she looked pale and sick, and she was breathing hard. It was obvious that something was bothering her.

"Oh, Kate…," he said approaching her.

She sighed deeply and began to speak.

"Jack, I've been acting strangely lately because I had some problems…" she hesitated pondering, "Actually only one problem. I guess I should've told you about it sooner but I didn't have the courage to do so." she admitted with honesty.

"Tell me about what?" Jack asked curious.

For a moment there was a silence. The only thing that could be heard was a thunder in the distance.

Jack looked at her questionably. Kate looked up and met his gaze. 'Now or never', she thought. She mustered all her courage and said:

"Jack, I'm…"

Suddenly, a fierce wind started blowing and they heard a strange noise in the jungle. Kate and Jack looked at each other quizzically.

"Did you hear it?" Jack was the first to speak.

"Yeah. What could it have been?" Kate asked with growing alarm. She looked really frightened.

"Do you think it might be the others?" she asked fearfully. She was surprised that she was reacting in this way. Normally, she wouldn't be that worried just because of some faint sound in the jungle, but now she wasn't alone anymore. She had to think about the baby.

"I don't know, Kate. But we'd better find some hiding." He scanned the area nervously and found some trees and dense bushes near them.

"There." he observed pointing towards the trees.

The sounds were approaching rapidly. Without further hesitation he took Kate by the hand and headed towards their potential hideaway. They were almost there, when suddenly Kate turned deathly pale and she felt a feeling of nausea. She stopped in her tracks, her breathing laboured and uneven. Jack turned around and came to her.

"Kate, you're all right?" he asked deeply concerned.

Kate knew that she couldn't let herself faint again when they were probably in mortal danger. She knew that she had to be strong and pull herself together. She felt a rush of pure adrenalin coursing through her system.

"I'm okay, Jack. Come on." she whispered urgently.

They crept to the bushes and hid there. The voices came from their right. Although the wind was blowing strongly and leaves were rustling, it became certain that it was two people that were coming. Jack couldn't make out any words but he was sure it was a man and a woman.

Jack and Kate ducked their heads, as the voices appeared only a few feet away…

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

Hi! It's me again. I promised you that you'll get the next chapter soon so here it is. Have a nice reading. I'll update on Sunday. Bye.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Are you sure you saw him?" asked a male voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure what I saw. He flashed somewhere here," a woman replied. "Don't give me that look again, Bernard. I know it was him," she added.

"Bernard?" Jack whispered to Kate and slightly raised his head to look at these people.

He laughed. "Come on," he got up, "It's only Rose and Bernard."

They got out of their hiding place smiling.

"Hello, you two. What were you doing there?" Rose enquired.

"Hi. We were hiding cause we thought you were the others." Jack confessed and Kate smiled sheepishly.

"And what are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"Well, my wife here claims that she saw a ghost." Bernard remarked scornfully.

Kate and Jack looked questioningly at each other.

"I didn't see a ghost, I saw Walt," Rose stated firmly.

"Walt? You're sure about it?" Kate found it difficult to believe.

"Of course. I was on the beach making dinner when I saw him. He came out of the jungle. He didn't say a word but he looked at me and showed me to follow him. His look was…strange, so dark and penetrating," she sighed, "He disappeared behind the trees as quickly as he showed up. So I went after him. And I would catch him if Bernard hadn't come after me and stopped me. Then I lost him." She added angrily looking straight at Bernard.

If it wasn't for me, you would be killed by a monster or get caught by the others wandering here all alone," he noted wryly.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have already found Walt and he would have been back in the camp safe and sound!" she started to shout.

"Okay, guys. Could you just stop arguing? It won't take you anywhere." Jack interrupted.

Rose looked at him intently.

"You don't believe me, do you?" she asked Jack suspiciously.

"No, Rose it's not that…" Jack answered but was interrupted.

"Okay, I'll find him. No matter what it takes, I'll find him and you'll see I was right." She announced proudly and took off.

"Rose, please." Bernard tried to calm her. She strode past him without a backward glance.

"Rose!" he yelled after her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with her." Bernard apologised to Jack and Kate who were standing there looking surprised.

"I guess I'll follow her before she gets herself into serious trouble," said Bernard.

"Wait! We'll help you." Jack declared. "We're going with you." Kate added.

"Thank you." Bernard smiled weakly and led them in the direction where Rose had gone.

They were trudging through the jungle for some time now but still they couldn't find Rose. She was nowhere to be seen. The wind increased and it started to rain. First, it was only a drizzle but soon it turned into a downpour. It was hard to walk. The ground became slippery and they had to watch their steps and slow down. It also got quite cold. Their soaked clothes made them feel it even more.

Kate shivered at sudden gust of wind. She was frozen but she held out bravely and continued walking with Jack and Bernard.

Suddenly, Kate saw something in the distance.

"Did you see it?" she asked glancing at Jack. However, he didn't have time to respond as she started running in that direction right away.

"Kate, wait!" Jack shouted in vain. He knew that the only way to stop her was to run after her. So he rushed, with Bernard right behind him.

Kate run blindly trying not to fall on the wet and slippery grass. She turned left behind some massive trees and she suddenly froze. When Jack saw her reaction he sped up and came closer to her.

"Kate, what is it?" he asked her with anxiety. Her face was flushed after her run.

"It's a cave," she answered looking at a huge entry.

"Where's Rose? Did you see her?" Bernard came up gasping for breath.

"Yeah, I saw her."

"And where's she now? Do you think she went inside?" he asked, pointing at the cave.

"I don't know. I lost her when she turned behind those trees." She stated.

Suddenly, they heard a woman scream coming from the cave. Without thinking, Kate hurried inside.

"Kate, don't do this! Wait!" Again Jack knew that she wasn't going to listen to him.

They rushed after her. The interior was very dark and creepy, and it was hard to see anything. They had to slow down. After a moment, Jack's eyes grew accustomed to the darkness and he noticed that the corridor they were walking turned slightly right and it was getting narrow. Then he heard some voices and saw two figures on the ground. He could see clearly because there was a small hole in the vault just above them. He came closer.

Rose was sitting on the ground moaning in pain. Kate was beside her trying to help her.

"Rose, what happened?" Jack asked crouching beside her to get a better look at her injury.

"I was running, then I slipped on a rock and fell. Now my leg hurts." she admitted.

"Ok, let's see." Jack started to examine her leg. "I think it's not broken but it may be dislocated."

While he was saying this, Bernard showed up breathing hard.

"I told you, Rose that it will end badly but you wouldn't listen. You're too stubborn." he chided.

Rose looked at him, her eyes filled with anger.

"You're wrong Bernard. I saw Walt; he was standing in front of me just like you' re standing now. After I fell he ran there," she pointed at a narrow passage down the corridor.

"I'll go there and check it," Kate offered. Before Jack could react, she got up and went through the opening.

"I'll bring her back, Jack." said Bernard after seeing Jack's reaction. "Don't worry and thank you for coming with me," he patted Jack on the shoulder and smiled gratefully. Then he disappeared in the darkness.

Rose sat there with a gloomy expression.

"What is it, Rose? I see it in your face that you didn't tell us everything." Jack said looking at her carefully.

"You're right, Jack," she sighed. "There's more. When Walt was standing here, he told me something." She paused for a moment.

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"He told me that it is my destiny." she said and looked away.

At this moment, the earth began to shake violently. Everything collapsed. Rocks were falling from above and there was nowhere to hide. Jack tried to cover Rose but the ceiling suddenly caved in on top of them.

Then everything went black.

* * *

So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Don't hesitateto tell me how do you find this chapter. Again, thanks for your reviews.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello! Here you have another chapter of my story. To all ofthose who wrote reviews -thank you so much, you keep me going guys! I'll update as soon as possible (probably next week). Bye!

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Jack opened his eyes to total darkness. He tried to move but he felt that something heavy was lying on him. It was a large piece of rock. It was only then that it dawned on him that it was a cave-in. He was in a trap under the ground again. But this time it was different. He wasn't alone there; there were Rose, Bernard and Kate with him.

He pushed the rock off him with all his strength and carefully got up. Stones were lying everywhere. When he turned around and looked in the direction of the small passage, he gave a gasp of horror. The passage wasn't there anymore. It changed into a pile of rocks.

"Kate! Bernard! Rose!" he yelled at the top of his lungs but nobody answered.

Then he noticed something on the floor. There was a hand sticking out from the rocks. Quickly he started digging and he saw Rose lying there unconscious.

"Rose, can you hear me? Rose!" he patted her on the cheek. There was no response.

He put his fingers to her wrist, checking her vital signs. He felt nothing.

"Rose, don't do this again," he muttered and started doing CPR. He tilted her head back and blew the air into her mouth twice. Then he started pushing down on the chest. He paused and waited. Nothing.

"Common, Rose. I know you can do this. Breathe."

He began to do everything all over again. This time his attempt was successful. Rose coughed several times and opened her eyes slowly.

Jack sighed with relief. "Welcome back, Rose." he smiled at her, "Take deep breathes, remember?"

She nodded slightly but her eyes were wandering sideways. Jack noticed this.

"It must've been a cave-in," he stated, "But it's okay now." he wanted to calm her down but his face told everything. It was far from okay.

Rose shifted slightly. "Jack, thank you for saving my life…again," she whispered sincerely.

Suddenly, she remembered something. She looked around nervously. "Where are Bernard and Kate? Are they okay?"

Jack dropped his head unable to look her in the eyes.

"I don't know, Rose. They're on the other side of that wall," he pointed there with his head.

"Oh my god. Jack, I'm so sorry," she started crying and shaking.

"Rose, calm down…"

"No, it's all my fault. You followed me here. I'm so sorry. I put you all in danger." she lamented.

"Rose, nothing of this is your fault."

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "Jack, I know what I did. Due to my stubbornness, I put five lives at risk."

"Rose…"

"And I won't forgive myself if something happened to Kate. She shouldn't wander here in her state," she covered her face with her hands.

Jack was to say something but suddenly her words came to him. 'Wait a minute, what five lives; there were four of them, and what Kate's state?'

"Rose, what are you talking about? What did you mean by five people? And what kind of state is Kate in?" he demanded. When it came to Kate, nothing else mattered.

Rose looked surprised. "You don't know, do you? Kate didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Rose hesitated.

"Rose, please. Tell me what's wrong with Kate?" he asked her, his eyes full of concern.

"All right," Rose agreed and sighed.

"She's pregnant."

Jack stared at her in shock and disbelief.

Kate found herself surrounded by darkness. Where was she? She remembered running through the jungle trying to find Rose and then discovering a cave. A cave. She was still inside. She remembered rocks suddenly tumbling down. They were going straight for her but Bernard came in time and pushed her out of their way towards a far off solid looking wall. She fell there and the last thing she remembered was Bernard receiving a fatal blow instead of her.

Now her first thought was if the baby was all right. She touched her belly and it seemed fine, she didn't feel any pain in there. God only knew how much she wanted the baby to be okay. The worst thing was that she didn't finish her conversation with Jack and she didn't tell hum that he's going to be a father.

Jack. She had to check if he was okay. She did her best to shout but she couldn't find enough strength to do so. She felt so weak.

She lifted heavily and decided to search for Bernard. He must have been somewhere near her. She tried to find her way towards the small opening but she tripped over a pile of rocks. When she got up she heard a quiet moan. She froze. Then another one came. Now she was sure.

"Bernard? Is that you?" she asked trying to reach him with his hand. She heard another moan, this time slightly stronger. She started pushing away all the rocks to give him more air.

Suddenly, she realised that she got a flashlight in her backpack. She took it off and found a flashlight on the bottom. She turned it on. After a moment of digging, she saw Bernard's face. She sighed with relief. He was alive and conscious.

"Bernard, are you all right?" By looking at him she could tell he was hurt badly.

"Bernard, look at me. Tell me what's wrong." she said making an attempt at catching his attention, as it was evident that he had obviously some problems with concentration.

She touched his face. He glanced at her.

"My head is killing me and everything is spinning. I think I saw a dozen of stars." he added jokingly, his voice coming in short gasps.

Kate smiled at his comment.

"Anything else?" she inquired searching for other injuries. There weren't any, at least not visible ones.

"My stomach hurts a lot." he confessed.

Immediately, she tended to him. Gently she touched his belly but he winced in pain. She knew it wasn't good. 'What would Jack do?' she pondered.

"I know it's bad. I may have concussion or internal haemorrhage. I don't have much time left," he sighed.

"Don't say that…" Kate tried to lift his spirits.

"No, it's okay. Rose was a nurse in ER. She told me many times about the most serious cases. And now I'm one of them. My time has come. I'm just worried about Rose. How will she handle it?" he wondered.

"I'm sorry." Kate whispered sobbing.

There was nothing she could do. She decided to wipe his face with a wet cloth. Just as she was searching through her bag, she felt sick and her face lost colour.

Despite his weariness, Bernard noticed this.

"Kate, what's wrong? What's happening?" he asked instantly trying to get up.

When the feeling of nausea had passed, Kate turned to him. "Please don't get up Bernard, you should lay still." she wanted to calm him.

"But I want to help you…"

"Yeah, I know. But you see, you can't help me because I'm pregnant." she stated.

"What?" His eyes grew bigger. He couldn't believe it.

"I'm expecting a baby," she announced.

"Wow. What a surprise!" She could tell that he was really astonished.

"Congratulations, Kate! You're gonna be a perfect mother, I'm sure."

"Thank you, Bernard," she smiled, "I also want to thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you, I can't imagine what could have happened to me or the baby." she said gratefully.

She took a battle of water from her backpack, ripped the sleeve of her shirt and soaked it. Then, gently she washed Bernard's face.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

For a moment, there was a comfortable silence.

" We never had kids, you know." Bernard spoke up.

Kate snapped out of her daze. "What?"

"Me and Rose never had kids," he repeated. "Not that we didn't want them. We just couldn't have. Rose used to say that it was all a God's plan, that he had some aim in not blessing us with a child; that maybe we've done something that's why we didn't deserve to have offspring. She didn't say it but I knew that deep down a baby was her dream. For all these years I was convinced that it was all my fault."

"Why?"

"I thought so because I wasn't saint. I did things I'm ashamed of... And Rose, she was like an angel to me, she wouldn't be able to do anything wrong."

Kate sat there stunned trying hard not to break into sobs in front of Bernard. She had no idea what these people went through. Still, she could hear Rose telling this story; the real story about the baby that was never born. And now she couldn't believe her ears. For all this time Bernard blamed himself because he didn't know the truth. At this moment, Kate made a decision that she really must tell Jack. She should have already done this. 'If anything might happen here, he wouldn't even know,' she thought.

"So, you and Jack must be very happy about the news, huh?"

"Yes, we are," she tried to smile through her tears.

"I wish you all the best; I'm sure you're both gonna be great parents. And don't worry, everything will be fine."

Kate was very grateful for his words. If only she had another chance to talk with Jack…

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 6

Hello! It's another chapter of my story. I hope you'll like.

Warning: character death.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Jack could hardly believe what Rose was saying. He couldn't find words to express his feelings. Now everything made sense. He must've been blind not to notice the symptoms. Her feelings of nausea and fainting, her mood swings.

Finally, he asked overwhelmed "Why didn't she tell me?"

"I suppose she wasn't sure of your reaction," she stated. Jack blinked in surprise.

"I thought we knew each other and she shouldn't be afraid of my reaction," he sounded deeply hurt.

"Try to understand her, Jack. She crashed on this island, she went through a lot and now she's expecting a baby. It's a whole new situation for her, don't you think? She knows this place isn't safe for living, let alone rearing a child. Just recall what happened to Claire. And then it's you. I'll bet you have never talked about having kids. She wanted to tell you, I know it."

Jack was shaken. He really didn't think about it this way.

"You're right, Rose. Maybe I'm too overwhelmed to think straight." Jack admitted.

"You should drink something." He rummaged in his backpack and offered her a small bottle of water.

"Thanks, I needed this." Rose said and took a couple of quick gulps of liquid.

"So what do you think of the idea of becoming a father?" she asked him after she had finished drinking.

"Frankly speaking, I'm terrified." he told truthfully. "I've never thought about having a child. I was married once…"

Rose said nothing.

"One day, my wife announced that she might have been pregnant so she did the test but it turned out she wasn't. I asked her if she wanted to talk about it and when she refused, I must admit I felt relieved. I thought I wasn't ready for such responsibility. But now I think I was a conceited asshole spending all his time in his job, and who didn't even notice he was loosing his wife." Tears were shining in his eyes.

Rose was clutching the necklace she was wearing.

Jack continued his story. "Soon after this she left me for some other guy and I didn't even have the courage to fight for her. I felt awful. But after the plane crash I felt different. When I met Kate I realised I've been given a new life, a second chance. She laughed with me and she cried with me, she saved me many times even if she didn't know it. She is the only person I can always count on. She makes me whole. And now when the woman I love is expecting our baby, I'm sure I won't make that mistake again. I want this child more than anything else in the world and I'll do anything I can to get them out of there alive." He glanced toward the place where Kate and Bernard were.

He got up and started walking in that direction when Rose spoke up. "Jack. Just one more thing…"

"Yeah?" he went back to her.

"Give me your hand," she ordered.

Jack obeyed and did what she wanted. She took his hand and dropped there two round shiny objects.

"What's this?" Jack was curious.

"These are mine and Bernard's wedding rings. I want you to take them."

It was a total surprise for Jack.

"Rose, I can't…"

"Yes you can. We won't need them anymore," she said looking straight into his eyes. "I hope they'll bring you and Kate as much happiness as they brought us."

Jack was stunned. Tears of anguish filled his eyes.

"Thank you." he whispered gratefully.

Rose only smiled. "Good luck. And the baby will be fine," she added.

He stood up and started digging. As soon as he swept a large rock, the walls began to shake uncontrollably. Jack prepared for a new cavalcade of rocks and ducked his head.

* * *

Kate didn't know what was happening. She was talking to Bernard when suddenly the walls tumbled down. Fortunately, this time it was much weaker. As soon as it stopped, she sighed with relief.

"It's over. I hope it won't happen again. I don't know how much longer this cave will last." she said. Bernard was silent. Immediately she spun around to see what's wrong with him. Bernard was lying there, strangely quiet. She bent over him. He had problems with breathing and she could see that he had also problems with staying conscious.

"Bernard, breathe deeply and look at me. Don't close your eyes," she said. But it was obvious that the end was coming.

"Tell…Rose…I…love…her…" he whispered with effort and then his eyes closed.

Kate was crying hard.

"Don't do this, Bernard. We need you here. Rose needs you! Please." she begged but he didn't hear her. She dropped the flashlight.

She covered her face with her hands and wept. How could it happen? Two hours ago he was talking, moving, living and now… She couldn't imagine what to tell Rose. As she sat there crying, another wave of dizziness swept over her and she felt that she was falling to the ground. The last thing she registered was a distant sound and a ray of light coming through the collapsed passage.

* * *

It turned out that these shakings didn't do much further damage. Both Jack and Rose were okay. After checking on Rose, Jack went on digging. The only thing he was thinking about was Kate. He had to get her out as the cave might collapse any minute. He pushed against a rock with all his strength. Luckily, it moved and he could see a small gap. He removed rock by rock. He worked quickly. A couple of minutes later the passage was large enough for him to get through it.

"Kate!" he yelled and he slipped inside.

First, he saw a flashlight lying near. He took it and swept the ground. The view was horrific. There were two figures lying on the ground. He lurched to Bernard. He checked for pulse but soon he realised that there was nothing he could do to help him. Then he went to Kate. He nervously took her hand and checked her vital signs. For a moment everything stopped, it was as if the time was running in slow motion. He felt his heart thumping in his chest. Then he felt her pulse low but steady. He was relieved, he felt as if somebody lifted a giant weight from his shoulders.

"Kate, wake up. Open your eyes, Kate." he gently stroked her cheek.

She gave out a soft moan. She tried to open her eyes but her eyelids seemed extremely heavy.

"That's it, open your eyes, Kate and look at me." Jack told her.

She recognised that voice, it was Jack. She used all her strength. First, she saw a light. She blinked rapidly. Then she opened her eyes again slightly and saw him. He was looking at her lovingly. She noticed that he was crying; he didn't even hide it. She smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Hey," he replied through his tears. "You're alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," she shifted to sit up.

"Wait, I'll check you first," he motioned for her to lie a bit and scanned her for any injuries.

"Okay, you're not hurt beside some scratches. Do you think you can walk?"

"I'll try." With a groan she pushed herself upright. He could see that she was still weak and she wouldn't make it on her own.

"Come on. Through that hole," he took her by the hand. When they approached it, Kate stopped abruptly.

"Jack, Bernard…" she traced off dropping her gaze. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. We can't help him now." he hugged her. "Let's go, we don't have much time." he helped her through the passage.

When Kate was on the other side, she noticed Rose crying quietly.

"Rose…" she whispered.

Rose raised her head and looked at her sadly.

"Rose, I…" Kate didn't know what to tell her.

"I know about Bernard." Kate was surprised. "I knew that he had survived the crash. We had this connection. I always felt it and now…it's gone. I'm glad though you were with him."

Suddenly, Kate swayed and everything went black. Jack managed to catch her as her legs gave up.

Just then another eruption struck. Jack knew they should get out as soon as possible. He glanced at Rose.

"Go, Jack. Save your family." she told him.

"I won't leave you."

"I'll be right behind you. Take care of them." Their eyes met. "Now, go!" she shouted.

Jack took a better hold on Kate's limp body and started running toward the exit. Pieces of rocks were flying everywhere. Finally, he saw a light in the distance. He sped up. The walls began to crack and it was obvious that only few seconds were left. They made it through the opening at the last moment.

Kate came round. Then, there was a terrible crash and the whole cave collapsed. It was the last thing she saw before falling into unconsciousness again.

* * *

Next update on Sunday. I'm waiting for your reviews. 


	8. Chapter 7

Hi everybody! Thank you very much for your wonderful support. I'm so happy that you like my story so far. That's my seventh chapter and there's only one chapter left. Hope you'll enjoy it. Bye!

**

* * *

**

**C****hapter 7**

Jack was sitting down in the hatch. Although it wasn't his turn, he had volunteered for the 'button shift'. Right now, all the castaways were attending the funeral ceremony at the beach. Jack couldn't make himself go there and look people in the eyes. He still blamed himself for her death and he knew he'd always do.

He assumed that he needed to think it all through. So much has happened. Besides, he would never leave the only person he loved. He instantly looked at the figure lying in bed peacefully. It's been 2 days since that fateful incident in the cave and Kate hasn't regained consciousness yet. Jack was getting worried. He did everything he could to help her but nothing seemed to work. So he sat there, leaving her side only when it was time to push the button.

He took her hand. It was warm which was a good sign.

"Kate, wake up, please. You can't leave me, I'm nothing without you. I need you. I need your laugh, I need your strength. Without you I won't survive. I love you, Kate. Please, come back to me." Jack whispered. A tear rolled down his face. He was staring at her as if he was in some kind of a trance.

Suddenly, he heard the hatch door opening and then closing noisily. Someone was coming in this direction. Jack didn't move, he was sure that the funeral had finished and somebody came here to check on him and Kate. He was surprised when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Jack."

He turned around rapidly and stared in amazement. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. There, right in front of him was standing Rose.

"Rose? You can't be here. You're…" Jack stammered.

"You mean dead. Yes, Jack I am dead." she stated.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't leave you there. I should have came back for you." he said.

"Don't say that, Jack. It's not your fault. I came here to tell you that you can't blame yourself for what had happened. The minute Bernard died, I knew I had nothing to live for. Now, we're together again," she smiled. "Stop blaming yourself for something you couldn't have influence on. And think about Kate and the baby." She added looking at him sternly.

"I don't know if there is still the baby." he said almost inaudibly.

"Of course, there is." Rose came closer and stood beside Kate gently stroking her head. "Kate is strong and this little one is a real fighter too. Don't worry, Jack. Both your women will be just fine." she grinned.

"So, it means it's a girl?" he asked happily.

"Yes, you're going to have a beautiful baby daughter, Jack."

Jack was smiling broadly.

"Thank you, Rose. I'll never forget how much you helped me."

"You're welcome. I think I'll go now. And don't worry about Kate. She'll wake up soon, I promise." She turned around and made her way towards the exit. "Goodbye, Jack," her voice strangely distant.

"Jack, Jack!" somebody was shaking his arm.

"What? Kate?" he woke up and stood bolt upright.

"No, it's me. Sun."

"Oh. What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be at the funeral?" he asked. He sat down again and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, I was there but it finished."

"So, did everybody manage to be there?"

"Yes, everyone came." Sun hesitated. "How's Kate? Is she any better?" she asked full of hope.

"Nothing's changed. She hasn't woken up yet," he sighed.

She turned her gaze at him. Apart from few scratches, his skin was of grey colour and she could notice deep shadows under his eyes. It was evident that he must have been deadbeat.

"And how are you feeling?"

"Fine," he answered without giving it much thought.

"You don't look fine. You haven't got a proper sleep or food since 2 days. You should rest and eat something. Go, I'll stay with Kate." Sun offered.

"No!" he shouted. "I mean, no," he lowered his voice. "Thank you, Sun but I'm not leaving her."

Sun realised that nothing would make him change his mind.

"Alright. I'll be in my garden so if you need anything…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, I know. Thank you." he smiled. She returned his smile and left.

Just then the beeping sounded. He got up reluctantly and headed for the room where the computer was. After entering the numbers and pushing the execute button, he immediately came back to his spot beside Kate. He felt tired and sleepy. He sat down holding her hand but soon he bent forward and laid his head on the bed. His eyelids became heavy.

He didn't know how long he was asleep but he was awaken by a strange feeling. Someone was gently caressing his head. For a moment he thought he was dreaming. He opened his eyes.

"Jack," a weak and quiet voice called him.

He raised his head and blinked his eyes sleepily.

Kate was gazing at him intently.

"Hey, did you miss me?" she said giving him an innocent smile.

Jack chuckled. "You know I did," he answered. She smiled wider and squeezed his hand.

"How are you feeling?" he went into his doctor mode.

"Still a little dizzy. I've got a terrible headache but I'll be fine," she assured him. "How long I was out?"

"Two days but don't think about it now. Here, you should drink something." He took a glass of water from the table. He sat beside her on the bed and helped her drink. When she emptied almost the whole glass she glanced at him. Their eyes met. Each time it happened, Jack never ceased to be amazed at the number of emotions he could find in her eyes. There was warmth, passion and most of all unconditional love. He moved closer. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently. He melted into it. Their kiss intensified but Jack knew Kate really should rest so he reluctantly broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers.

"God, I missed it." he spoke in a husky voice.

"Yeah, me either." Kate added.

"Jack, why is it so quiet here? Where is everybody?" she asked him casting a look at the hatch.

Jack's face changed immediately. He dropped his head not able to look her in the eyes. "They're at the funeral," he whispered.

She instantly understood.

"Oh, God. Jack I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"That's okay. It wasn't your fault," he said still not looking at her.

"And it wasn't your fault either."

Hearing this he raised his head. She took his hand. "Listen to me, Jack. Their death wasn't your fault. You tried to help Bernard but he was already gone and Rose didn't want to live without him. There was no time. We barely made it out of there. Jack you saved me." She paused. "I have to tell you something."

"Kate…" he knew what was coming.

"No, let me finish. I was ready to tell you that day in the jungle but we were interrupted." Kate mustered all her courage. "Jack…" she put her other hand on her belly. "I'm pregnant. I'm sorry, I know we never considered such possibility but…"

"Shh…" Jack interrupted. "Kate, I know about the baby."

"How?" Kate was confused. If he knew, why he didn't tell anything?

"I learnt about it while I was stuck with Rose. She thought you told me already. She said she was sorry that she put you and the baby in danger."

Kate felt as if her heart would break.

"So what do you think?" she finally asked with fear.

"Kate, I know you were worried about my reaction. But you shouldn't be. It's true that we're stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere; that the jungle isn't the safest place to raise a child. But I'm happy, so happy… And don't ever be sorry for it because this baby – our baby – is the greatest gift you could ever give me."

When he finished Kate saw everything through a mist of tears.

"Thank you, Jack," she said and hugged him tightly, sobbing on his chest. After a moment her cries ceased.

"Jack, do you think the baby is alright? Can you do anything to check it?" she dreaded that question since she opened her eyes but she knew she had to ask it.

"I wish I had some instruments, like ultrasound. But I can tell you that the baby is okay."

"How do you know it?" Kate asked curious.

"I just know it, just know it…" he said. Memories of Rose came flooding back. Kate yawned.

"Okay, now it's time for you to rest." Jack said and plumed up the pillow, and helped her lay comfortably. He kissed her forehead. Just as he was moving away, Kate grabbed his hand.

"Jack, please don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you. I'll sit with you." he answered.

"Could you just hold me for a while, please?" Kate asked with hope in her voice.

"Of course," he agreed right away.

Her face lit up. He lied down next to her and took her in his arms. She snuggled closer and he put his hand on her belly. Kate smiled. Her whole body visibly relaxed, she didn't feel so peaceful in a long time.

"Jack, what do you think, would it be a boy or a girl?" she asked him.

"Definitely a girl. Just as beautiful as her mother," he spoke in a deep voice.

"Oh, really? So how...? Wait, you just know it, huh?" she said jokingly. "Yeah, right."

They both laughed.

Now Kate was absolutely sure that no matter what would happen, they were in this together and they will make it work. With that thought she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

What do you think about it this time? Please, let me know. Last chapter - next week. 


	9. Epilogue

Hello everybody! That's the last chapter of my story. Sorry for not updating it earlier but I've got some serious problems with my sinuses and I couldn't focus on writing this chapter. Anyway, I want to thank you all for reading it and supporting me whenever I needed it. I know that some of you would like me to write a continuation so don't be shy - tell me if it's worth it and if you have any ideas of how this story should develop just let me know. So that's almost it... I forgot to tell you that I've got some ideas on another one or two fanfics so watch out for them:)

I love you guys. Ania

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Kate spent the whole week resting in the hatch. Jack stayed with her almost the whole time. They talked a lot, listened to music, read books and even cooked together. It was as if they weren't on an island but were leading a normal life. Kate wished it had stayed this way forever. People came often to see how she was doing and it was really nice to see they cared about her. They didn't know the news yet. Kate was feeling much better now and Jack promised her that they would go to the beach but he was called earlier to an injured man in the jungle so that visit to the beach was unlikely to happen.

She sat down and started reading a book she found. Today it was Locke and Eko's shift. Locke was sitting in front of the computer puzzling over a crossword. Suddenly, the door flew open and Eko rushed in.

"Kate, where's Kate?" he said breathless.

She put the book away and came to him.

"What happened?" she asked with a growing alarm. She didn't like the tone of his voice. I wasn't a harbinger of anything good.

"It's Jack, you need to go to the beach." he replied urgently.

"The beach? But he went to the jungle…" she hesitated. Eko grabbed her shoulders and gave her a piercing look.

"Kate, listen to me. Go to the beach. Jack needs you there."

At that moment, she didn't need to be asked twice. She took her sweater and was ready to go.

"Wait! You can't go there alone. It'll get dark soon." It was Locke who spoke up. "I'll accompany you if Eko would stay here…" he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Of course, I'll stay." said Eko in his Nigerian accent.

"Okay, let's go." Locke said and they headed for the exit.

Kate didn't know how she walked the distance between the hatch and the beach. By the time they were reaching the beach, the night set in and the darkness fell. Kate was walking ahead. Between trees and bushes the beach seemed strangely brighter and louder than ever before. She was curious what may have caused all of this. As soon as she emerged from the jungle, all conversation stopped and everyone shouted: "Surprise!"

Kate stood there speechless. The beach was covered with fires. Next to the biggest one there was a makeshift table full of different kinds of food. There were loads of fruit – probably every kind that grew on this island, and of course tons of meat. Kate looked at the people standing in front of her. There were all of the castaways, even those who moved to the caves. She had no idea how to react. Then, Jack emerged from within the whole group.

"Hey, I'm sorry we set you up," he smiled and hugged her.

"So, what's up?" Kate asked still a little shocked.

"It's a party in your honour." Jack stated.

"Yeah, dude! What's the real occasion? We helped you throw it but you were very mysterious as to why you were doing this." Hurley spoke from the crowd.

"You haven't told them?" Kate was really surprised. Now all eyes were on Jack.

"Tell us what?" it was now Charlie who was standing next to Claire and Aaron.

"I wanted to wait till you get better." Jack's face flashed with embarrassment. He faced the crowd. "I prepared this because I wanted to celebrate with you something very special." He paused. The tension was building up.

"Kate and I are going to have a baby." he proudly announced.

"Oh my God!" someone exclaimed.

Jack smiled and took Kate in his embrace.

Hurley stopped short. "Dude! I…don't know what to say!" Everyone laughed at his comment.

"Wow! Congratulations guys!" Claire came and hugged both of them. "That's wonderful news!"

"Thanks, Claire." Kate was grateful for such affection.

And thank you all guys. I really appreciate it." She was on the verge of tears.

Soon others followed suit and each was congratulating the happy parents. Kate was overwhelmed with happiness and she was crying freely. When all those hugs and kisses had finished, everyone sat down around the fires and had dinner. Kate looked around the beach, at all those people enjoying themselves.

She moved closer to Jack.

"Thank you, Jack. Thank you for everything." she whispered in his ear.

Jack grinned. "I've got a surprise for you," he told her.

"Oh, another surprise?" she asked with amazement.

"Yeah, come on." He got up and took her hand. She followed him immediately.

They walked the beach hand in hand. After a while Jack stopped.

"Close your eyes, Kate." Kate did as she was told and he led her directly to that special place.

"Okay, now you may open your eyes," he said.

Kate's eyes opened and she blinked in surprise. On the sand there was a large blanket. Around its sides she could see a number of little flickering candles and lots of flowers. She covered her mouth in awe. She couldn't believe it. First, that beach party, now this.

"I've made it myself," he said with a sheepish grin.

"It's beautiful," she whispered taking in the picture in front of her.

"That's not everything yet." Jack's words surprised her even more.

"You've got anything more?" she didn't know what else to expect.

"Yeah." He said and he took a small box out of his pocket.

He got on one knee, looked in her eyes intently and gave her the box.

"Open it," he said slightly nervous.

Kate took it in her trembling hands and slowly opened it. The inside of the box was filled with red rose petals and on the top of them were laying two round golden objects. Kate let out a gasp. It was evident that she didn't expect this to happen.

"Kate, we've been through a lot on this island. And without you I'd be truly lost. Your strength saved me many times. I know you are aware of my feelings but I wanted to tell you how much I love you; how much I loved you since the moment we met." Kate smiled broadly. She was still a little amazed.

Jack continued. "I guarantee that we'll have tough times. I guarantee that at some point one or both of us will want to get out. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Because I know in my heart – you're the only one for me…" he paused. "Kate, will you marry me?" he asked her and waited anxiously.

Kate was at a loss for words. She felt overwhelmed with the day's events. Never, even in her wildest dreams, did she expect this to happen. She realised that there was only one thing she could do.

"Yes," she gave him this long-anticipated answer. Hearing this Jack experienced ecstatic joy. He leapt to his feet and lifted Kate in his arms spinning her around laughing cheerfully.

"Jack, stop! Put me down!" Kate was screaming but laughing at the same time.

After a moment, he stopped turning around but never stopped holding her tightly.

"I still can't believe it." He told her frankly.

"What?"

"That the most beautiful woman on earth is going to be my wife and the mother of my child." he said.

Her face softened. She looked into his eyes and then kissed him tenderly. They both quickly melted into it. Still kissing her, Jack put Kate down gently but didn't let her out of his embrace. When their kiss deepened, he guided her to the blanket and he lay down with her.

It was a beautiful night. When they remained occupied with themselves, a full moon emerged from behind a cloud and the whole beach was bathed in mellow light.

Kate and Jack were contently lying in each other's arms, covered with a warm blanket. She sighed quietly. Jack looked at her; it was obvious that she was deep in thought.

"Hey, you're okay?" he asked her, care evident in his voice.

"Yeah…" she said, uncertainly nodding her head.

"You won't fool me. Something's on your mind. Care to share?"

She was amazed at how well he knew her already.

"I was wondering if you're happy. That day you were going home to bury your dad and you ended up stuck on an island with a woman to be your wife and a baby on the way."

Her words shocked him. He'd never imagined that she could think about it this way.

Kate went on. "I don't want to force you to do anything you're not prepared for. So, if you want to marry me because of the baby…"

"Oh, Kate honey, how can you say that?" he took her hand. "I'm not marrying you only because of the baby. I want you to be my wife because I love you. I need you, Kate and I want to spend every passing day, every passing moment with you. And, maybe it's hard to believe but I'm extremely happy here. Because on this island I found you." he finished.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening with me," she apologised, tears welling in her eyes.

"That's okay. It's not your fault. It's the changes in hormone levels and it's perfectly normal during the pregnancy. As soon as the baby is born, it'll get better, I promise."

"God, I cannot imagine how you will cope with me for the next eight months?" Kate sighed.

Jack laughed. "Don't worry, I think I'll find a way." He commented and then kissed her passionately.

Now they were sure more than ever that no matter what the future holds they will survive it together.

**The End**

* * *

Thank you again. Don't forget to drop me a line. See you later. Bye. 


End file.
